


Surrender Love

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek and Erica are besties, Derek is younger than Stiles, First Kiss, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, Soul Mate AU, no Kate Argent, soul mate colours, soul mates, when you find your soul mate you can see colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: Seeing the world in black and white was a common occurrence. In fact, a lot of people never got to see colours. But luckily, even more people were lucky enough to wake up one morning, go to work or school and somewhere along the day, colour would flood their world.OR Stiles and Derek discover colours - together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just so you know: I did not write this from scratch today. This has been in my unfinished folder for about two years and was originally a Larry fic but since I'm really into Sterek these days, I changed all the names and finished it as a Sterek fic. I checked it thoroughly to make sure I changed all the names properly.
> 
> It might be a bit different from my usual writing style but keep in mind that this is actually two years old except for the last part!
> 
> **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Seeing the world in black and white was a common occurrence. In fact, a lot of people never got to see colours. But luckily, even more people were lucky enough to wake up one morning, go to work or school and somewhere along the day, colour would flood their world as they locked eyes with a random stranger, an acquaintance, a colleague, maybe.

Law stated you would get the rest of the week off once you found your soul mate, to get to know each other. On your seventeenth birthday, on the exact time you were born, you would theoretically be able to, if your soul mate would be in your presence and over seventeen years of age, finally see colours. On the rare occasion that this happened, it would be described as an even stronger bond between the two, for most likely they'd known each other for quite a while. Fate, in their case, had decided to let them spend their entire lives together.

Sadly, there were people who didn't believe in the existence of colours. 'Non-believers', they were called. Or, in their own terms, 'realists'. Most of the time, they had family who never got to see colours and therefore, they did not believe either.

As in every society, the lucky people who got to see colours had the better jobs. There was a bigger advantage of working with colour-seeing people than working with those who could not. Of course, there were still good jobs for none-colour-seeing people but being able to see colours had a general advantage.

Derek and his family were firm believers, however. His parents had taught him and his sisters about colours ever since they were old enough to comprehend it. They were taught what colour every object was even though they couldn't see it yet. It would save them a lot of learning later on, once they would have found their soul mates.

Derek couldn't wait to find his soul mate. His daydreams were usually about it. Erica, his best friend, thought it was silly to fantasize about it so much. "Derek,” she always said, "you're wasting time thinking about this so much. You'll meet them when you meet them and there's really no way to influence it." Not everyone was as obsessed with finding their soul mate as Derek but it caused the occasional conversations in the hallways at school when someone's family member had met their soul mate.

He didn't understand non-believers. Why would you not believe in something as beautiful as a soul mate and something as magical as colours? If you had nothing to hope for, nothing to dream about, what was the use?

Erica, always the pessimist, often reminded him of the fact that it was very much possible he'd never find his soul mate. He liked to ignore her on days like these. Not that she minded, she knew he'd stop ignoring her after a good few minutes because he needed someone to talk to.

"Morning Der. Do I wanna know what you're thinking about?" Erica greets him.

"Probably not,” Derek answers and he slams his locker shut. "How was your weekend?"

"Fine, I guess. Had to babysit my siblings again but as long as they're watching Disney, they're calm and peaceful."

"So you had a Disney marathon,” Derek chuckles.

"Pretty much, yeah. Did you do anything over the weekend?"

"Read a few books, did some homework. Not much more adventurous than your weekend." Erica doesn't bother asking which books he read; she's seen his bookshelf and knows he only ever reads about soul mates and colours.

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new guy coming to school. He starts today!" Erica changes the subject. She is like a walking gossip magazine and she knows everything about everyone. Most of the time it’s pretty useful, like now.

"Really? How old is he?"

"Seventeen and exactly your type. His name is Stiles Stilinski and he's very handsome," Erica says, seemingly very satisfied with herself.

"I'm curious to know if you've gone to his house and watched him with a pair of binoculars, but knowing you, that's exactly what you did."

"I did not!" Erica protests. "There's this wonderful website called Facebook. You should try it."

Derek ignores the last part. "How do you know he's my type?"

"Because I could see the two of you dating."

"I haven't even met him, Erica."

"Well, you're about to,” Erica says, smiling deviously. She turns around and Derek follows her movements. A guy, whom Derek presumes to be Stiles Stilinski, enters the school hallway and is immediately swarmed by people who want to introduce themselves. New students were a rare occurrence in Beacon Hills. Derek only realizes he'd been holding his breath until he locks eyes with the new guy and nothing happens.

No magical spark, no colours flooding his world, nothing.

It's a bit disappointing. He'd almost hoped the new guy is his soul mate because he's truly pretty. He's not seventeen yet but there was no spark either. And Derek firmly believes there is supposed to be a spark when you meet your soul mate, seventeen or not.

"Nope, not my soul mate,” Erica sighs. "Pity, because he's quite the catch. Did you get anything?"

“Nothing.” Derek heaves a sigh. “Not even a tiny spark. So he can’t be my soul mate either.”

“Well, you’re not seventeen yet so you can’t be sure,” Erica argues.

“I’m sure. There was no spark, as described by people who met their soul mate before they turned seventeen,” Derek says firmly. Erica knows there’s really no arguing with Derek about his books so she wisely stays quiet. “Should we introduce ourselves and ask what class he’s got, though?”

“That’s very cliché fairy tale of you,” she snorts.

“Oh shut up, I just wanted to be nice to the new guy.”

“He’s got enough people to help him. Let’s go to class, Casanova.” If Derek had any doubts, they’re wiped away by the bell and the fact that there’s about ten people waiting to help Stiles get to class. So he lets himself be dragged along by Erica.

~

Biology is boring, maths sucks and physics sucks even more. It’s an uneventful morning (and he didn’t have classes with Stiles yet).

“Derek, please tell me you have some food in that giant bag of yours,” Erica hollers in his ear which startles him so much he almost drops his phone.

“Why do you always feel the need to scream?” he mutters but hands her some cookies anyway.

“Because you love me no matter what,” she smiles and disappears again in the mass of people on their way to the canteen for first break. He sighs and continues his way to the lockers. It seems that almost everyone has lost interest in the new guy already because he looks a little lonely, standing on the side of the canteen with a granola bar in his hand.

Before he can go up to him, Isaac comes up next to him and starts talking excitedly about his weekend and without Derek noticing, they arrive at their table where Erica is chattering away to poor Boyd who looks like his ears will start bleeding any minute but is too polite to tell her to shut up. “Erica, leave Boyd alone,” Derek chuckles.

“Hey, should we invite the new guy to sit with us? He looks a bit lost,” Boyd says, shooting Derek a grateful look for saving him from Erica.

"We should,” Derek agrees, maybe a little too fast.

"I knew it!" Erica exclaims. "You like him!"

"Erica please, I haven't even introduced myself to him yet. He might as well be an asshole."

"You won't know if you don't introduce yourself to him,” she teases. "Go on, ask him if he wants to sit with us." She pushes Derek towards Stiles and he stumbles forward, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. I can do this, I can do this, he chants mentally and he approaches Stiles slowly.

"Hi. I'm Derek. Would you like to sit with us?"

Stiles looks at him doubtfully but then smiles sheepishly. "Thanks, I felt a little lost here at a new school."

"I understand,” Derek laughs, "but most of these people are fairly nice. Come on, my friends are over here." He leads Stiles back to their table and introduces him to his friends. Without skipping a heartbeat, Erica starts firing away questions. How does he like it here? Has he made any friends yet? When did he and his family move here?

"Feel free to tell her to back off, she's way too nosy sometimes,” Derek supplies when Stiles looks concerned about answering all Erica's questions.

"No, it's fine!" Stiles hurries to say. "It's just a lot, that's all."

"Sorry, I know I can be a little overwhelming at first,” Erica apologizes.

"You'll get used to it,” Isaac says and Erica smacks him.

"You're all making me look bad in front of Stiles,” she complains. "Der, I'm not really that annoying, am I?"

"You are, but that's okay because we love you,” Derek laughs and everyone joins in. Erica pouts but Derek can see she's not really offended. Besides, Stiles seems to be enjoying their friendly banter.

~

Derek is quite content with his life at the moment, actually. That's something that doesn't occur very often. Of course, he's happy with his life but who continually thinks 'my life is great'? Right, well, neither does Derek. He might have fallen a bit in love with Stiles but it's just a small crush, really. Or that's what he tells himself. If Stiles is not his Soul Mate, he's as good as fucked. And there's a pretty big chance of that not happening, ever.

He's satisfied with getting along well and being friends. For now. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to be more than friends with Stiles. Stiles is adorable, cute, funny, caring, cute.... did he mention cute yet? Sometimes Derek fears his heart might just burst with the amount of fond he feels for Stiles (and that's a lot). Laura and Cora tease him about it but in a loving, sibling kind of way. He's taken to ignoring them whenever they’re teasing him. Or he really just doesn't hear them while he's texting with Stiles.

"Are you mooning over that boy again?" Talia asks as he smiles into his cereal. "Because I can't imagine your cereal being that funny."

"His name is Stiles,” Derek says automatically as he bans that stupid fond smile off his face. He forces himself to bring the spoon to his mouth while he checks his phone, again.

"He might not be your Soul Mate,” Talia says softly.

"I know, Mum. Trust me, I know. But he's my friend and he's nice." There's a silence before Derek asks "Where are Laura and Cora?"

"Laura had an early shift this morning but she'll be back when you get home. She's way too excited about the gift she got you for your birthday. She hasn't forgotten, I promise. Cora’s probably sleeping in, she said she had the day off. Would you like to get your present from me now or after school?"

"After school. I like a good surprise." And sure enough, he gets a text from Laura wishing him a happy birthday and telling him not to marry Stiles immediately, as soon as they look each other in the eye and colours strike them. No chance of that happening, Derek thinks and he sighs.

There's also a small sticky note from Laura on the mirror. _You look fine, little bro, go get him!_ That's so typically Laura he has to laugh. He brushes his teeth and fixes his hair before joining his mum downstairs in the living room, waiting for Erica to pick him up. And his mind starts to wander. What if Erica is his Soul Mate? They've been friends since kindergarten and they know each other inside out. Derek loves Erica, he really does. But not in that way. Some people might say getting married to your best friend is amazing, but he really would not want to get married to Erica. The idea alone is slightly disturbing. Like marrying your sibling.

He's interrupted from his thoughts when the doorbell rings.

"Derek, happy birthday!" Erica exclaims as soon as Derek opens his front door on the morning of his seventeenth birthday. They lock eyes and, after a terrifyingly long moment, both let out a deep breath when nothing happens. Their worlds stay black and white and all shades of grey in between. "I got a bit scared when I came over here. What if it was you? That'd be weird,” Erica admits, pulling him in for a hug. "Happy birthday, you nugget."

"Thanks Erica." He hugs her back and lets her in. It's only eight in the morning and school starts soon but since primary school, it's been a tradition between the two of them to share a cupcake on either of their birthdays before school. Erica presents him with a cupcake and she tells him it's pink (or at least, that's what the cute boy at the bakery had told her) and that it should taste like cherries. It does and it's delicious. He gives Erica half of it and they devour it quickly.

"What if it happens today?" Derek wonders.

"There's only a tiny chance of that happening, Der."

"I know, but what if it does?"

"Then I suppose you're very lucky. Oh, I almost forgot! Here, I got you that book you really wanted." She presses a neatly wrapped package in his hands and Derek unwraps it quickly, already knowing what it is but he's still excited.

"Thanks Erica, I love it."

"I know you do. Let's go to school before that witch from Maths gives you detention on your birthday." They take off quickly, but not before Talia's given her son another hug and sends him off with a lunch bag, like she did when he was still in kindergarten. On the way to school, Derek is a bit scared to look people in the eye. What if he finds his Soul Mate today? But then he realizes he's acting idiotic because if he's going to do this until he finds his Soul Mate, he might as well lock himself up and learn caveman speak. Which, according to his friends, is a language he’s already mastered.

"I can see your thinking face,” Erica says. "It makes you look constipated, you know."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you, Erica,” Derek deadpans.

"You're welcome,” she shrugs. "Stop overthinking your life, you find them when you find them, there's no rushing it. And besides, knowing you, you'll get the best Soul Mate of all, Golden Boy."

Derek is still contemplating whether that's a compliment or not when Erica sticks an arm through his and pulls him along, skipping like they did in kindergarten. The twinkle in her eyes doesn't promise much good and that suspicion is proven when she starts singing a song she made up in kindergarten, something along the lines of 'silly grumpy kitten Derek'.

"Stop that,” he grumbles but there's no real malice behind it.

"You love me,” she hums and she skips ahead of him, backpack bouncing and curls dancing around her head. Derek hopes she'll find someone who treasures her as much as he does because she deserves nothing less than that. "Hey slowpoke, are you coming or what?"

Stiles isn't at school all day and Derek is a bit disappointed. Now he needs to wait another day to see if the pretty boy might be his Soul Mate (Yes, yes, a single day doesn't mean anything in a lifetime but still). It’s awkward for a moment, looking his friends in the eye, but none of them are his Soul Mate and after a quick tense moment they laugh it off. Truth be told, Derek quite hopes it's Stiles because he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with him. So at the end of the day, he goes home with Erica, a bit disappointed but with a bag heavier than when he went to school earlier today. There's three more books in it, because books are an easy present to buy for Derek and all his friends decided to buy one for him. Unoriginal, the lot of them (but he loves them nonetheless).

He says bye to Erica at his front door and as soon as he's inside, his phone goes off like mad. It's Stiles, spamming him with texts and apologizing for not being able to wish him a happy birthday face to face because he got ill all of a sudden. He wishes him a happy birthday and tells him he'll get his present whenever Stiles is better again. They chat for a bit longer before Stiles says he’s going to take a nap and Derek is distracted by Laura bursting into his room and pouncing on him and wishing him a happy birthday because she didn't see him that morning.

"Mum says dinner is ready, she made your favourite."

"And what exactly is my favourite, according to you?"

Turns out Laura lied to Talia about Derek's favourite dish (it's pasta salad) and she made spaghetti but Derek appreciates the effort nonetheless. "Because it's your birthday and Laura lied about your favourite food, you get to choose a film today,” Talia says during dinner. Derek grins and Laura and Cora groan because they know which film he wants to watch. The Hobbit it is. (Turns out Laura doesn't hate it as much as she lets on because she's only complaining when the cute dwarfs aren't on screen).

Laura's present to him turns out to be a new watch (he really did need one), Cora’s is and Talia's gift is a pair of socks. No really, it's a pair of warm fluffy socks. Derek tries not to look disappointed but Talia laughs and says "Look inside, Derek, you don't really think I would just give you a pair of socks, did you?" Actually he did, but he ignores it and looks inside. There's a tiny booklet in it, small enough to carry around in his pocket.

"It's a colour guide,” Talia explains. "I gave one to Laura when she turned seventeen as well. You can carry it around with you. I know we taught you colours from since when you were little, but this is to help you explain things in case there's no one to explain it to you."

"Thanks Mum, I love it,” he says and he hugs them both.

When Derek goes to bed not long after, there's a strange feeling in his stomach. He's not quite sure if it's nerves or butterflies. Either way, tomorrow he will see Stiles and he might be disappointed and forever heartbroken. Or eternally happy. He's not sure what to expect.

~

Derek is pretty excited to go to school today. Not because he likes school, but because he gets to see Stiles again. He got a text this morning from Stiles, saying that he was feeling better and that he was coming to school today.

Cora laughs at him all morning and Laura just ruffles his hair. Talia tells him he looks a bit love struck, but nothing can bother Derek today. He’s in love and he’s desperate to see Stiles, if only to be sure that they will never be more than friends because they’re not Soul Mates. In a moment of optimism, he puts his new colour guide in his pocket.

Too soon, Erica’s picking him up and (God bless her) she doesn’t comment on his slightly green complexion. “Derek, it’s gonna be fine. I’ve seen you two the last few months and you’re both so in love it’s ridiculous. Seriously, I’m pretty sure you two can win the lovebird competition from Scott and Allison and you’re not even officially dating yet.”

Before he knows it, they’re at school and Derek tries to remember how to breathe when he gets his books from his locker and waits for Stiles to make an appearance.

“Hey!” a very familiar voice behind him says. “Late happy birthday, sorry I wasn’t here yesterday but I got a nasty cold and I didn’t wanna infect you all so my dad let me stay home and I’m rambling again, aren’t I.” Derek takes a very deep breath before he turns around.

The second before he locks eyes with Stiles, he _knows_. He looks in Stiles’s eyes and there’s a strong _pang_ of magic in the air before everything is flooded with colour. It’s so odd to see all these different colours where they were all grayscale just moments earlier. Stiles gasps and looks around in wonder, before focussing back on Derek.

“I had an inkling we might be soul mates,” he chuckles, “but I was so disappointed when nothing happened that first day. When I found out you were yet to turn seventeen, I was so happy my dad thought I was gonna pop a vein.”

Derek laughs and to his own ears, it sounds slightly hysterical in his relief. “I hoped we were since the day we first met and I’m so relieved.” He pulls Stiles in for a kiss and the world disappears around them for a while, colours be damned.

“Now, let me look at your eyes because my dad said they were green but I don’t think his description does them justice,” Stiles says as they pull back, matching wide grins on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> [(my tumblr)](supermanhoechlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
